16 and Pregnant
by PhantomsAngel1988
Summary: Bella is an average 16 year old girl that catches the eye of popular Edward Masen, captain of the Forks soccer team, after one night of un-protective sex and she ends up pregnant. Can Edward/Bella make there relationship work for the sake of there baby?
1. Character Descriptions

**16 and Pregnant**

By: AnimeAngel41

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the TV show 16 and pregnant.

Summary: Bella is an average 16 year old girl going to Forks High School, there she met the popular Edward Masen, and they end up together, until the one night of un-protective sex leads her pregnant at 16. Can they make there relationship survive once the baby is born?

Rating: M

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Character Description:

Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan: 16 years old, a junior at Forks High School, she has waist length brown hair with a red tint to it you can see in the sunlight, and earthy brown eyes. Best friends are Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. She is shy and quiet, a bookworm, but loves to spend time with her girlfriends.

Alice Brandon: 16 years old, a junior at Forks High School, she has layered black hair and medium blue eyes. Best friends are Bella and Rosalie Whitlock and boyfriend is Jasper Whitlock. She is a tiny thing, but is an avid shopper and fashion person, loves to dress Bella up and to buy her new clothes.

Jasper Whitlock: 18 year old senior at Forks High School, he has messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Friend of Bella and boyfriend to Alice. Tall and lanky, doesn't look strong, but he is. He has a accent when he speaks to close friends that are girls, and is from Texas.

Rosalie Hale: 17 year senior at Forks High School, she has waist length golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, best friends are Alice and Bella. She is the cheerleader captain, and is protective of her friends.

Emmett Cullen: 18 years old, senior at Forks High School, he has curly brown hair and brown eyes. Love interest is Rosalie Hale, cousin is Edward Masen. Tall and very muscular from working out in the sun or inside so he is tanned. He is the captain of the football team.

Edward Masen: 18 years old, senior at Forks High School, he has messy reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes, kind of tall and lanky looking and tanned slightly, but has muscles. He's popular, is the captain of the soccer team and wanted by all the girls in the school, but Bella catches his interest more.

**A/N: These are the main characters in the fanfic. I will post the real chapter one up sometime tomorrow after I do my school work. **


	2. Catching His Attention

**16 and Pregnant**

By: AnimeAngel41

**BPOV**

_Beep…beep…beep _

I groggily lift my arm up and after fumbling around trying to find my stupid alarm clock, I manage to turn off the annoying thing off. I sit up, I turn on my other side, groaning softly when a ray of sunlight shines right in my face, I peak an eye open, before I sit up in bed, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"BELLA! Are you awake!" my father yelled from downstairs.

"Yea dad, I'm up." I yelled back as I get out of my bed, grinning triumphantly when I didn't fall out of my bed like I always do in the morning.

"I'm going to the station Bella, I'll see you around six tonight." Charlie yells. I yell back my respond, before going into my bathroom, brushing my hair then getting into the shower, sighing softly as the warm water soothes my sleeping muscles.

After my shower I get out, drying my body then wrapping the towel around my chest as I plug in my hair dryer that my best friend Alice brought for me one year. Once it was dry, still a bit damp, but not overly soaked, I brush it out then I brush my teeth before going into my room, I slip on a pair of panties and a bra, then my favorite skinny jeans, and my favorite t-shirt that Alice hates, since it reads **I HATE SHOPPING **in big bold white letters, I brought it just to annoy her and my other friend Rosalie.

I grab a pop-tart to eat along the way, and my book bag and keys from the front door and I go outside, I get into my ancient old red truck Charlie brought from Billy Black a few years ago. My dad and Billy Black are best friends, they go fishing pretty much every weekend, which was okay with me, since I was almost sixteen years old. I pull into the parking lot of Forks High School, where I am a junior, parking it next to Rosalie's bright red convertible she got for her sweet sixteen birthday, and next to Alice's tiny yellow bug.

"BELLA!" speak of the devil and she shall appear. I turned to see Alice, who is a tiny little thing, I like to call her Pixie from the pixie stick and from how small she is. Walking with her is Jasper Whitlock, her boyfriend since the summer of eighth grade and Rosalie.

"Morning Bella." Rosalie says, I turn to look at Alice to give her a good morning, when I noticed her glaring at my shirt, making me grin at her.

"Why are you wearing that awful shirt?" the little pixie asked wrinkling her nose. I just shrug, still grinning, making Rosalie and Jasper laugh when Alice glares at me again. We turn to walk towards the school entrance, unaware of eyes watching my every move.

**EPOV**

I lean against the newer design of the Volvo car as I wait for my friend and cousin to get to the school. As I waited I saw three beautiful girls walking with one single male. The three girls are beautiful in there own way, one was short, like a pixie, with black hair, the other was a tall blonde, Emmett's taste more than mine, and the last, the angel that catches my interest is beautiful waist length brown hair with threads of red when the sunlight hit's the strands a certain way.

I can guess the blonde beauty is Rosalie Hale, the one Emmett is head over heals in love with her, and he hasn't even talked to her at all. The short pixie one, I believe was Alice Brandon and the single male was her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, but the brown-haired beauty, I have no idea what her name is.

"Yo Eddie!" I growl at that cursed nickname Emmett loves to call me, reluctantly I turn to glare at the grinning idiot. "He lives, you were standing there just staring into space." he grins.

"Don't call me Eddie, you know I hate that name." I hiss, before walking towards the school. Emmett running after me. "And I wasn't staring into space, I was thinking." I say looking at him.

"Sorry I'm late Edd…uh Edward, mom needed me to mail some things for her before school." Emmett says. I shrug, my way of saying its okay. "Oh shit!" he exclaims grabbing my arm and making us hide behind a wall. "Oh look at that ass, I just wanna squeeze it." he says starting to drool, I shake my arm to get his hand off, before peaking out, I roll my eyes when I see Rosalie, leaning over to get a drink of water from the water fountain.

"Why don't you go fucking talk to her already, I mean seriously, you've had this huge crush on her since freshmen year and all you do is talk about her and all that, its making me start to feel sick." I say looking at him.

"You know what, your right…I will talk to her, at lunch." Emmett says before walking away, I roll my eyes before following him, heading to my first class.

**BPOV**

Lunch couldn't have gotten here soon enough, morning classes are so boring, especially when you have math as your first class.

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to have math be given as a first class of the day." I grumble sitting down next to Rosalie and Alice, Jasper is up getting out lunches, each week we take turns to buy each other's lunch, and it was Jasper's turn this week.

"Who the hell thought to give PE first thing in the morning." Rosalie grumbles. "Thank god the teacher lets us take our shower after class."

"Jeez the both of you are such crybabies." Alice says rolling her eyes at both Rosalie and I, we both stick our tongue out at her making her roll her eyes again, she grins when Jasper sets two trays down on the table, one with the food, the other with drinks. Debating, I grab the pepperoni pizza, some fries and a couple ketchups, and grabbing one bottle of water for later, and a can of serria mist.

"Eww Bella, how can you eat that." Rosalie says with disgust as I put some ketchup on my pizza slice, I arch an eyebrow at her before taking a bite.

"Hmm yummy." I say after I swallow, I grin when she tosses a fry at me.

"Why is Edward Masen looking at you." Alice asked, I choke a fry, making Rosalie smacking me hard on the back to get it unlodge, I give her a grateful look and taking a drink from my serria mist, before looking at Alice.

"What?" I ask looking at her. Alice points over my shoulder and I slowly turn around, and my eyes catch a pair of deep emerald green staring right into my plain boring earthy brown ones. On cue, a deep blush forms on my cheek and I quickly look away. I ignore my friends looks as I continue to eat.

**EPOV**

'_Oh my god, she looked right at me.' _I grinned to myself as Emmett eats his lunch sloppily. I grimaced with disgust when I look at him. He grins sheepishly at me, I roll my eyes before turning back, I catch her looking again, and I grin seeing a light blush form on her lovely cheeks.

**BPOV**

After I finish eating, I grab my trash and tosses it out, before going to my next class, and firmly imaged in my mind, where those emerald green eyes of Edward Masen.

**A/N: This was the first chapter, sorry it was short, but a couple of the first chapters will be short and gradually getting longer, the last chapter will be the longest. Please review and recommend to your friends to read! **


	3. Homecoming Party, 1st Meetings, Numbers

16 and Pregnant

By: AnimeAngel41

EPOV:

I watched as the beautiful girl who caught my interest walks out of the lunch room, before turning my eyes back to Emmett.

"I thought you were gonna talk to Rosalie at lunch." I say looking at him as I take a drink of my soda. Emmett's eyes widen slightly, watching a very noticeable gulp and then determination in his eyes as he pushes away from the table, grabbing his trash and throwing it out, before walking over to the table my angel just left.

I watch with adapt attention, silently praying that Rosalie would dump her drink over Emmett, I have to hide a pout when she smiles and nods, my jaw drops when she leans over kissing Emmett on the cheek, winking at him before putting something in his hand. Emmett grins and walks over to the table, he chuckles at my expression.

"Oh yea, she wants me." Emmett says flexing his muscles. I roll my eyes at him, before I stand up tossing my trash away, going to my next class. I couldn't stop it, really, I couldn't but a huge ass smile spread across my lips as I see my angel in my next class, Biology with Mr. Banner, and sitting at MY table, I swear if I wasn't so worried about my reputation, I would skip over and sit down, but I didn't, although I still had my grin as I sit down next to the lovely Bella.

BPOV:

'Oh my god, he's sitting next to me, maybe he'll ignore me like he always does.' I think in my mind, keeping my eyes down on my note book, where I'm just doodling till class starts. I wince slightly as I hear the chair beside me scrape against the floor and I feel and smell him sitting next to me. 'Please just ignore me like you always do.' I slightly beg in my mind.

"Hello." his deep, sexy panty dropping voice says and I mentally curse myself. "I'm Edward Masen." he says. I don't say anything, as I was saved by the bell ringing and class starting. As soon as class ends, I was up and out of my chair and the classroom before anyone else, hurrying outside and into my beat up old truck.

EPOV:

I frown when she doesn't respond back to me, I go to say something else and I curse that damned bell before I can speak again. Class goes on in a bore, I would look over at the beauty sitting next to me occasionally, and I would hide a grin when I notice a small blush forming against her cheeks.

'I'll talk to her again after class.' I think, but did I get a chance to, nope…she shot up out of her seat like a bat outta hell and got out of the classroom before anyone.

BPOV:

I get home, and I do my homework right away to get it out of the way, before I start making dinner for when Charlie comes home, my phone buzzes on the counter and I grab it, opening it reading the text I got from Alice.

_Hey B, Rosie and I are going shopping for homecoming dresses, we **WILL **__be picking you up in about an hour, so be ready ~A_

"Stupid evil pixie." I mumble to myself, I finish dinner just as Charlie comes home, and walks in Alice with him. I roll my eyes at her and she grins.

"Come on Bella, its time to go." Alice says, then turns to look at Charlie. "I'm sorry to steal Bella from you right after you got home, but Homecoming is this week and I'm having a homecoming party after the game on Friday." she says looking at him.

"Not sweat Alice, she can go with you, as long as she comes back in one piece." Charlie grins. I grumble slightly grabbing my purse and phone, kissing him on the cheek before following Alice outside to Rosalie's car getting into the back.

"I am only saying this once Pixie, I do not want to be dragged through a million of stores, my feet already hurt." I say giving both of my friends a glare, even though I directed that statement to Alice.

Hours, and I do mean hours, long painful hours of walking and getting waxed and carrying over twenty bags, from different stores, I finally make it home in once piece. Charlie walks out of the kitchen with a can of miller light, he always has one or two cans, but that's it, he's not much of a drinker, and his eyes widen at all the bags.

"Jeez Bells, did Alice buy you the whole store?" he asked.

"I wouldn't let her." I mumble, I say a soft night before lugging the bags upstairs and into my room, I put them on the small chair in the corner wear I like to sit in the winter to read, before I go to take a nice relaxing bath. After my bath, I change into my pajamas and I crawl into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

EPOV:

The week has been so slow, that I'd thought we'd never to Friday. Thursday, everyone, and I do mean everyone, in our school got an invitation to go to the Brandon's house for a homecoming party/dance, despite if we win or lose tonight, but with Emmett leading the Football team, we will win.

Since it was homecoming, we had a half of day of class, so the football players and the cheerleaders can practice for tonight, while everyone went home to get ready for tonight. I watch the lovely Bella get into a yellow bug with Alice, since I noticed she arrived with her today in the morning.

BPOV:

Alice and I arrived with Jasper to the school and followed the large crowd to the back where the football field was. The cheerleaders from our school and the rival school are doing a short routine so no one is bored waiting for the game to start.

"Hey Bella, want anything, Jasper is going to the concession stand to get some snacks." Alice says. I look at Jasper, telling him what I would like, before I give him some money to chip in.

"It's alright Bella, I got it." Jasper says giving me a smile handing my money back.

"Where do you find guys like him?" I ask looking at her as Jasper leaves, Alice grins back at him.

"Sorry Bella, he's one of a kind and I will not give him up, not even for my best friend." Alice says. I roll my eyes at her, and we both laugh, poor Jasper was confused as to what we were laughing about and what he missed, that we just laughed louder. He shakes his head, handing me what I ordered and doing the same to Alice.

Have you ever got that feeling that your being watched? That hair on the back of your neck feeling, well I just got that, so I turn my head and I see a pair of deep emerald green eyes looking right back into my eyes, I blush and turn my head so fast that it cracked, I wince slightly.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." I say softly, taking a bite of my hotdog. Alice turned her head to where I was looking moments before, I ignore her and the game starts.

EPOV:

What did I tell you? We won of course, so naturally the loosing team left in shame. Our guys went to the locker room to shower, while everyone went home to get ready for the party and Alice's place. I watch as Bella, clumsy that she is, trip but was caught by Jasper from around her waist, causing her to blush at something he said, I know he's with Alice, but I couldn't help the feeling of jealously that coursed through my body. I watched the trio leave, before I leave going home to change.

BPOV:

I look at myself in the mirror in Alice's bedroom, I bite my bottom lip before going to grab something comfortable, when they get snatched from my arms, and I glare at Alice and Rosalie.

"Chill out Bella, you look fine." Rosalie says looking at me, gently patting my shoulder. Rosalie is wearing a skin tight bombshell red mini dress and black fuck me heals, her golden hair in waves down her back, and she has enough makeup on that doesn't make her look slutty.

"Really Bella, would you have liked me to put you in what Rosie is wearing?" Alice asked as she fixes my hair and make up, as Rosalie helps me put my heals on.

"Hell no." I say looking at Alice." Besides, I could never pull that look off, I don't have the boobs too." I say looking at my small boobs, that somehow looked nicer in the dark blue dress I'm wearing.

"Shush and lets go, we have people to greet." Rosalie says, and the three of us, me in the middle so they can help keep me from falling from the death heels they put me in. As soon as we got downstairs, about half the school was there already, so I just walked to couches, sitting down. Jasper came by smiling at me.

"You look nice Bella, thought you might be thirsty, want me to see if they will let you change in kitten heals?" Jasper asked softly, he laughs when I nod my head. "I'll be right back then." he says before walking away. I take a sip of the drink he got for me and I sit back against the cushions, I don't noticed the emerald green eyed god walking into the house.

EPOV:

I watch as Jasper whispers something into Alice's ear, she pouts before nodding and going upstairs, coming down a few seconds later with kitten heals. Jasper kisses her softly before taking them and walking away, I quickly follow after him. I see my angel sitting down and he walks over to him handing her the shoes, she gives him a grateful smile and I see why she was grateful as she hands him the death heels. He grins at her before walking away. I take a deep breath, before I walk over, grabbing a can of coke, and sitting next to her.

"Hello again." I say smiling. I watch as a blush forms on her cheeks and I can't help grinning. "I believe I told you my name, might I get yours?" I asked. I watch as she gulps softly.

"Isabella, but I go by Bella." She says softly turning to look at me, and I instantly get lost in her eyes.

"Beautiful Bella." I grin, kissing the back of her hand, making her blush deepens. "Would you care to dance?" I ask. Before she can say anything, I gently pull her to her feet, walking over to the dance floor, I place her hands on my shoulder, and my hands on her waist gently swaying.

I was happy, she stayed by my side the whole night, when I asked if she wanted a ride home, she said she was spending the night here. I kissed her cheek, putting a piece of paper in her hand, she opens it and looks at me. Biting her bottom lip, which I find adorable, she pulls me into the kitchen and writes on a piece of paper, handing it to me.

"Don't read that till you get home." she tells me softly, I nod, kissing her cheek before leaving. I get home and to my room, opening the paper, I grin, seeing her number written on the paper, both home and cell. I shower and I go to bed, dreaming of a certain brown eyed beauty who is slowly taking over my heart.

**A/N: I am sorry for the long delay in the update, but I was away on vacation visiting my boyfriend. So I decided to make this chapter longer, the next chapter might not be as long. Please read and review. **


	4. 2nd Meetings

16 and Pregnant

By: AnimeAngel41

BPOV:

"Oh My God! I can't fucking believe I gave my number to Edward Masen, what the fuck was I thinking!" I exclaim looking at both Alice and Rosalie who are sitting on the bed watching as I pace.

"Okay, first off, it's not the end of the world." Alice says. "and second, will you stop pacing!" she exclaims pulling me to sit on the bed.

"Seriously Bella, he's not that bad, and he's hot as hell." Rosalie says. "But he isn't my type, not like Emmett." she says grinning. Alice and I roll our eyes at her, and I bite my bottom lip.

"What if he doesn't call me, what if he finds out I'm a looser, what if…"I get stopped short when Alice shoved a brownie in my mouth, I glare at you, before I start to chew.

"Calm down, he'll call I know it." Alice says, and I knew never to question her judgment, because I usually get it wrong.

EPOV:

'Should I call her, or is it too soon, I mean I only got her number yesterday, but I really want to see her again, she's like the air I fucking breath.' I think to myself, then shakes my head, sounding like a girl. I take a deep breath, before grabbing my cell, and as I was about to dial her number, I get a text, I groan out loud when I noticed its from Tanya, my ex girlfriend from hell, I look at the text.

_I miss you pookie, please take me back ~ T _

"Not if we were the last two people on earth." I grumble before deleting her and blocking her from my contacts, then sending Bella a text.

_I miss you ~ E _

As soon as I sent it, I felt like an idiot, she's gonna think of me as a stalker, my phone buzzes a few second later.

_I miss you too, wanna hang today? ~B _

I almost jumped for joy, but that might've raised questions from my parents, so I sent a text, asking her to give me her address and I'll pick her up. A few seconds pass and I get the text back, I quickly shower and change, before racing out the door and into my car, driving to her house.

BPOV

I bite my bottom lip after getting the last text from Edward, and wondering why the hell I asked if he wanted to hang out, I was surprised when I got a respond quickly saying he'd like that. So here I am, waiting inside like a lovesick teenager, which I think I am. I look out the window and I see him pull into the driveway, I stand up kissing Charlie on the cheek before telling him I'll be home later, before going outside, just as Edward was getting out of the car, my eyes widen slightly.

"Bella, where are you going in such a hurry?" Charlie asked walking out of the house, and I groan softly. 'Just what I need.' I say in my mind.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Edward Masen, I go with Bella to school, her and I are going to hang out today." Edward says smiling at my father, and I silently prayed to whoever would listen to me that I can go.

"Hmm alright, not too late Edwin." Charlie says and I wince, 'great say his name wrong.' but Edward just smiled and gently lead me to his car, opening the passenger side and letting me in, before getting in the drivers side and driving away.

"I am so sorry he called you that." I say looking at Edward.

"It's fine." Edward smiles at me, and I was thankful I was sitting. "So what would you like to do today, whatever you want we can." he says.

"How about the mall, they got a new bookstore that I have yet to been in." I say looking at him. He grins at me.

"Sounds good, so this will be considered as our second meeting." he says, and I nod my head, before looking out the window.

At the mall, we talked and laughed, some people from school had to do a double take to make sure what they first saw was what they really saw. Getting hungry we got lunch.

"You didn't have to pay for me." I say looking at him.

"It's alright." he smiles at me. "Would you like to go on a real date with me next Saturday?" he asked. My eyes widen as I look at him.

"Uh… what did you have in mind?" I ask softly.

"Surprise, I'll text you what to wear Saturday morning." He grins at me. Later he dropped me off at home, and I walked to my room and immediately texted Rosalie and Alice.

EPOV

"SHE SAID YES!" I yell out loud in my car, since no one can hear me, I start to laugh happily, before putting my plan in motion.

**A/N: Decided to throw in the next chapter as a gift, give me a couple of days for the next one.**


	5. 1st Date, Soft Kisses, Hand Holdings

16 and Pregnant

By: AnimeAngel41

_Recap from last chapter: _

"_SHE SAID YES!" I yell out loud in my car, since no one can hear me, I start to laugh happily, before putting my plan in motion. _

**BPOV:**

_Saturday could not get here fast enough _'I thought, anxiously waiting the text from Edward. I jump when my phone buzzes and I grab it, grinning when I see the text from Edward.

_EdwardCullen: Good morn _

_GracefulSwan: morning to you as well_

_EdwardCullen: Are you ready for our date tonight? _

_GracefulSwan: Yes, will you tell me where we are going? _

_EdwardCullen: Nope, that's why its called a surprise _

_GracefulSwan: Not even one tiny hint? _

_EdwardCullen: Nope _

_GracefulSwan: How am I suppose to know what to wear then?_

_EdwardCullen: Don't worry, Alice knows where I'm taking you, that damn pixie sneaked it out of me, so she's planning your clothes._

_GracefulSwan: Excuse me, I have to go annoy a pixie, later!_

I quickly dial Alice's number, biting my bottom lip and pacing. She picks up the phone and I immediately start to badger her.

"Where is he taking me?" I ask before she can answer.

"Where is who taking you?" Alice asked in her innocent voice, I roll my eyes knowing perfectly well she cannot see, as far as we all know Alice isn't innocent.

"Where is Edward Masen taking me out on our first date?" I hiss softly"

"I don't know." Alice says, and I swear I can hear her grinning.

"Yes you do, he told you." I growl slightly.

"Listen, even if he did tell me, I gave my promise I wouldn't tell you, that I'd get you dressed up for this date and leave before he picks you up, so I'm not telling you shit." Alice says before hanging up, I stare at my phone in shock, my mouth hanging open slightly.

'That pixie hung up on me.' I think to myself in shocked. I shake my head before going to take a shower, knowing perfectly well how this 'make-over Bella Barbie" was going to be, I decided to take it before she came.

**APOV: **

"Bella really needs to learn patience and to accept surprises." I say as I pack up all my makeup and hair supplies into a bag, then grabbing the new outfit I bought for Bella. Rosalie is sitting on my bed, rolling her eyes.

"Ali you know that will never happen." Rosalie says fixing her nail polish.

"Isn't that the truth." I mutter slightly, before doing a mental check, making sure I have everything. "alrighty I'm ready, wanna go play Bella Barbie with me?" I ask grinning at Rosalie.

"You know I'm never one to turn that down, but uh…I have a date tonight, I'll let you and Bella know how it is later, love you and have fun." Rosalie says before leaving. I stare at her retreating form in shock, before mumbling.

"You could've at least helped me carry this to my car." I mumble before making a couple trips from my room, to my car with all my makeup and hair supplies. I write a note to my parents, before getting into my car and driving to the Swan's Household. I pull into behind Bella's red disastrous danger truck, I manage to get all my things to the front door and I ring the doorbell repeatedly a couple of times, before I hear movement inside, the door opens and Bella answers, her hair wet and she is wearing her robe.

"Do you have to ring the doorbell that many times, I had to hurry in the shower." Bella hisses before helping me care my things in and to her room. I grin, before grabbing her desk chair and placing it in the middle of the room, I plug in my hairdryer and straighter and curler, and spreading my makeup everywhere, I grin at her.

"Sit." I order with a grin. Bella rolls her eyes before sitting down.

"Don't go overboard." Bella says. I scoff before I start drying her hair.

**BPOV: **

After being poked and prodded multiply times for the last four hours, Alice finally finishes, she does one final spray of hairspray before putting it down.

"Can I look now?" I ask, my eyes closed.

"Not until you get the clothes on." Alice says, I open my eyes hearing her unsparing the clothes bag, I stand up and I walk over to see what I'm wearing.

"I'm begging you, no heels." I say looking at her. Alice rolls her eyes, before pulling out the comfortable, yet stylish shoes I'm wearing. "Thank you." I say softly before getting dressed with her help.

"Perfect." Alice squeals, before taking a couple pictures of me, I help her carry her things downstairs, just as Edward pulls into the driveway. "Hmm right on time, tell me all about it later, and I mean ALL details." she says hugging me before getting in her car and driving away.

"I don't think I ever seen her drive off that fast before." Edward says walking towards me. He gives me his famous crooked smile and I grab the pole for support. "You look beautiful, she does a good job." he says.

"Th..thank you." I stammer, and I blush cursing myself for doing that.

"Shall we go." Edward grins holding his hand out for mine. I nod taking his hand and letting him lead me to his car, he even opens the passenger side for me and kisses my hand slightly as I get in, I put my seatbelt on and I wait.

"Where are we going?" I ask looking at him.

"Surprise, you'll find out soon." Edward says smiling at me before starting his car, Secrets by One Republic starts to play and I softly sing along with them, he starts to drive out of my father's driveway and onto the road. "You have a pretty voice." he says softly.

**EPOV:**

As soon as I saw her standing on her pouch, I was speechless, Alice really outdid herself, I never questioned her intentions, I just made my order really clear that Bella was to be comfortable, because I'm taking her to the carnival for our first date. I turn to look over at her, she is lightly bobbing her head to the song that is playing, singing softly. I pull leave the highway and I go to the Reservation in La Push where the carnival was being held.

"Bella, have you even been to a carnival before?" I ask softly.

"When I was little, but I don't remember much of it." Bella says looking at me. I give her a smile, before turning my car off and I pocket my keys, before walking over to her side and letting her out, locking the doors.

"Look where we are." I say softly in her ear, Bella blushes slightly and shivers a bit, but not of the cold, because it wasn't cold yet, I grin slightly as I watch her eyes widening as she sees the large fairest wheel, tons of rides and games and food. I take her hand and I tug her gently towards the gate, paying for both of us with unlimited ride tickets. "what would you like to do first?" I ask softly.

"Tilt-a-whirl." Bella says softly.

"Your wish is my command." I say before we walk over to the ride.

**BPOV: **

He took me to the carnival! I can't believe it, I haven't been to the carnival for a really long time. He is so sweet to me, I just wish he'd let me pay for some things.

"Edward, really I can pay for some food." I protest as we get some funnel cakes.

"Sorry Bella, but I'm paying for everything on this date, I was raised to be a gentlemen." Edward says. I huff and pout, but I drop it for now. As it starts to get dark, Edward won me a large stuff wolf animal and a small reddish bear, we walk hand in hand to his Volvo and I get in, feeling giddy for some reason, I look at him when he enters.

"I had fun, thank you." I say smiling at him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad Bella, I enjoy your company." Edward says softly looking in my eyes, I blush before looking away, clearing my throat slightly. He drives be back to my house and walks me to the front door.

"I had a really great time Edward, no one ever done that for me in a long time." I say softly looking up at him.

"Would you like to go out with me next Saturday?" Edward asked softly.

"I love too." I say smiling at him, Edward smiles before brushing some hair away from my face, kisses the back of my hand.

"Good night sweet Bella, I'll text you when I get home." Edward says softly before walking back to his car and leaving. I carry the stuff animals up to my room before hopping into the shower, Charlie is still on his fishing trip and won't be back till Sunday sometime, I change into my pajamas and I crawl into bed, the my beeps a few seconds later. I smile reading the short text, before turning the light off and going to bed.

**A/N: I am very sorry for taking so long in updating, but I had a bit of a writers block, it took watching a couple **_**"16 & Pregnant" **_**episodes to get back on track with how I want this fanfic to go, and I was on vacation visiting my boyfriend in Ohio. Please Read and Review! **


	6. First Kiss, Second Dates, I Love You

16 and Pregnant

By: AnimeAngel41

_Recap from last chapter: _

_I smile reading the short text, before turning the light off and going to bed. _

**EPOV:**

"EDDIE! WAKE YOUR ASS UP, I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY DATE WITH ROSIE!" Emmett yells as he walks into my room, I groan pulling my pillow over my head, not wanting to deal with him this early.

"Go away Emmett, and don't call me Eddie." I growl from under my pillow. When I don't hear him, I think he left so I go back to sleep, which was a BIG mistake, I get a rude awakening by him grabbing me out of bed and carrying me outside and tossing me into the ice cold pool water.

"You awake now?" Emmett ask grinning like an idiot as I resurface, glaring at him.

"You are a pain in the ass Emmett, let me shower and change and I'll meet you in the kitchen." I growl before getting out of the pool and going inside, I take a shower and I change into my favorite jeans and a dark green polo t-shirt, I walk downstairs kissing my mother on the cheek before sitting down.

"Oh my god, it was amazing, she was wearing this fucking skin tight black dress and black fuck me heels that make her legs go long." Emmett starts.

"Language." my mother scowls hitting him on the back of the head, I grin when he whines slightly before continuing on with his story, I stopped him right away when he started to go into detail about making out and clothes starting to go off.

"I don't need to know that part." I growl slightly covering his mouth with my hand. He rolls his eyes before licking the palm of my hand I jump away and I wash my hands immediately.

"How'd your date with Bella go?" Emmett asked, grabbing an apple from the basket and munching into it.

"Really well, I really like her." I say smiling.

"That's good, time you move on and find someone better than Tanya." Emmett says. I nod agreeing. Tanya, my ex-girlfriend from hell, was a slut through and through, I didn't believe Emmett till I saw it with my own eyes, Tanya fucking the captain of the opposing soccer team, I dumped her right there and she pleaded with me that she was thinking of me the whole fucking time, yea right, she was screaming that scum bag Laurent's name over and over again. I'm thankful that Bella isn't like that, I can tell right away she isn't a bitch, and from the way she blushes around me, she's still a virgin, not that I care, but Its nice to now that I'll be her first when the time is right, right now, our relationship needs to grow before that level, but when it comes, I will make it special for her.

**BPOV:**

"Bella…Bella wake up." I hear the most annoying voice whisper in my ear, I groan rolling over onto my other side and yup, falling out of my bed, I can hear her chime like laughter and Rose's soft laughter, I peak at them from over my bed and glares.

"Not funny." I say standing up and stretching.

"You have five minutes to get your ass showered and dress, because we're spending the day at the mall and spa, and you and Rose will be sharing your dates." Alice says before walking out of my room.

"Bossy Pixie." I mumble.

"I heard that!" Alice yells. I roll my eyes before going into the shower, then changing into comfy clothes before going downstairs to see my dad talking to Alice and Rosalie while waiting for me.

"Morning Bella." Charlie says kissing my forehead. "So do I get those famous Sunday pancakes?" he asked. I quickly whip him up a batch of my famous blueberry pancakes that I only make Sundays for him, then I was dragged out of the house, and pushed into Rosalie's car, since she had more space.

A couple of hours later, we return, they drop me off home leaving me to deal with all the bags myself, I get inside.

"Dad, I'm home." I say closing the door with my foot and walking to the living room.

"Hey Bells, you got a package and some flowers, I put them on your bed." Charlie says. I walk upstairs and I put the bags with the others in my closet, knowing Alice will just come over one day and put them all away, I walk over to the flowers and blue and white roses, I sniff them before opening the small note. A small smile tugs at my lips as I read it.

_~I think I'm falling in love with you~ Edward Cullen _

I open the box, and I smile more seeing a picture we had taken at the carnival, the sunset in the back round and Edward and I looking into each others eyes, I remember I had a small blush, I put the frame next to my bed before putting the box away. I go to bed and I dream of Edward.

**EPOV:**

Sunday couldn't get over quick enough, and I'm waiting in the school's parking lot. I walk over to Emmett as he pulls into the spot next to me, Rosalie in the passenger side.

"Morning Eddie." Emmett grins.

"Don't call me that." I growl slightly, before giving Rosalie a small smile. "Morning Rosalie, how can you deal with that idiot so early in the morning, and on a Monday too?" I ask.

"Patience." Rosalie grins getting out of the car.

"Something I have, but not when dealing with Emmett." I say, Rosalie laughs and from the corner of my eyes I notice Emmett adjusting himself in public, I roll my eyes, before turning to see the Pixie pull up next Emmett's Jeep, Jasper gets out and stretches.

"Morning." Jasper says with a tip of his head, he grins over at me. "You've got Bella blushing and wanting to look good for you whenever she sees you now."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask softly, I know how Jasper feels towards Bella, Rosalie told Emmett and he told me that Jasper thinks of Bella as his little sister and will hurt anyone who hurts her or makes her cry.

"Oh no, just you hurt her or make her cry, you'll not only have to deal with her father, but me as well." Jasper warns softly.

"Oh I wouldn't do anything to hurt or make Bella cry." I say.

"Good." Jasper says, kissing Alice on the top of her head. We all turn when we hear Bella's truck pull into the parking lot of the school and into the spot next to mine. I walk over and as soon as she turns the car off I open the door.

"Morning beautiful." I say softly, kissing the back of her hand.

"Morning." Bella says, smiling at me. The six of us all walk into school together, some girls I noticed glare right away at Bella, but she doesn't notice for she is talking with Alice and Rosalie, but Jasper notices and glares right back at them making them quickly look away.

**BPOV:**

"It's Lunchtime…my favorite class of the day!" Emmett shouts and we all laugh at him. We walk into the cafeteria and sits down, the boys go up to get our lunches and I bite my bottom lip.

"Ali…Rosie….think I'm falling in love with him." I say softly.

"That's great, Edward won't hurt you, he's promised Jasper already, and you know how Jasper can get." Rosalie says softly.

"True." I say giggling, remembering the one time in second grade when this boy pushed me down getting my new dress dirty, Jasper came over and made the kid pee in his pants. The boys come back with lunches and we just sit and talk quietly.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked softly when he notices me looking out the window.

"Nothing, thank you for the flowers and the picture, its on my nightstand next to my bed, so I can look at it every night before I fall asleep." I say softly.

"That's where I have my copy to." Edward says, kissing the top of my head gently. After lunch Edward and I go to Biology, and I was thankful to watch a movie I've seen already, they showed the same movie in middle school, so I take my notebook out and starts to doodle.

"What were you doing?" Edward asked.

"Oh just doodling." I say showing him the scribbles I made. "Saw that movie in middle school, didn't feel like seeing it again."

"Right, we did, I was thinking while watching you doodle." Edward says softly.

"Hmm what about?" I ask softly.

"About how your lips will feel against mine." Edward says softly, I blush looking at him." Bella may I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"Y-yes." I say softly. Edward smiles before pulling me against him gently and lowering his lips to mine. 'oh my god, his lips feel amazing.' I think to myself, letting out a soft moan, Edward taking that as a good sign deepens the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

I don't know how long its been, but the kissing was cut short by the annoying pixie ever.

"They're kissing!" Alice squeals, before starts to take pictures, I pull away to glare at her and she grins. "Finally."

"Pixie." I say warningly. Edward laughs before gently pulling me away.

**Normal POV:**

The school week went quickly and it was time for the second date of Edward and Bella, Edward surprised Bella to a special showing of her favorite movie, and then to dinner at her favorite restaurant.

**EPOV:**

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked softly.

"Yes, thank you Edward." Bella smiles and me, leaning over and kissing me softly.

"I have one more question?" I asked softly.

"Hmm." Bella says taking a sip of her drink.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask softly.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Bella says smiling. "I have to tell you something." she says.

"You can tell me anything." I say smiling at her.

"I love you." Bella says softly, blushing slightly.

"I love you too." I say leaning over and kissing her softly, i pull away and stroke her cheek. "It's getting late, and I don't want your father to have my head." I say as I pay the bill, I take her hand and I lead her outside helping her into my car, I kiss her softly before getting to the drivers side and I drive her home.

"I had a great second date." Bella says smiling at me.

"Same here love." I say stroking her cheek. "I have one more question, will you go with me to the masquerade Halloween dance with me?"

"You know I will." Bella says softly. I wait till she gets into her house before I drive home. I shower and I go to bed, smiling that I got the girl of my dreams and I will do whatever it takes to keep her mine, I will protect her from anything and anyone.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Please Read and Review!**


	7. Public Affections and School Jealousy

16 and Pregnant

AnimeAngel41

_Recap: _

"_You know I will." Bella says softly. I wait till she gets into her house before I drive home. I shower and I go to bed, smiling that I got the girl of my dreams and I will do whatever it takes to keep her mine, I will protect her from anything and anyone. _

BPOV:

I can't believe how fast this weekend went, and its already Monday, which means bitch, slutty cheerleaders. I bite my bottom lip as I stare up at my ceiling a little longer before I get up and shower, then wanting to look good for Edward, my now boyfriend, I giggle softly at that term, I choose an off the shoulder blue top, that hugs my curves, and denim skinny jeans and my black ballet flats, I brush my hair. I go downstairs to get my usual granola bar, and I grab my bag before going outside, I stop in my tracks when I see Edward leaning against my old red truck.

"Good morning girlfriend." Edward grins at me, I blush slightly, but I smile back.

"Good morning boyfriend, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" I ask walking over to him.

"I need a reason to pick up my beautiful girlfriend to take her to school with me?" Edward frowns lightly.

"Nope no reason." I smile, kissing his cheek. Edward rolls his eyes, before pressing his lips against mine, kissing me as deep as he can, when he pulls away, I'm seeing stars and I'm glad he has a good hold on me, or I'd turn to a puddle near his feet.

"Breathe." Edward whispers in my ear, I look at him before I start to breath again. He grins at me, before taking my back, and my hand and walking over to his car. Tossing my bag with his in the backseat, then opening the passenger door for me, I smile at him before getting in and putting my seatbelt on.

The drive to school seemed fast, maybe it was because Edward was driving way above the speed limit, it's a wonder he never gotten a ticket before. He smoothly pulls into a parking spot between a monster truck, probably Emmett's, and Alice's little yellow car.

EPOV:

I turn my car off and I lean over kissing Bella softly, before getting out, grabbing our bags, then going to help her out. We walk into the school, and almost everyone quieted down to look at us, then zooming into us holding hands. I gently tug Bella's hand, and we go to her locker where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are waiting.

"Bella, you should hear the rumor they spread about you already." Alice says softly looking at us.

"What rumor?" I growl softly.

"People are saying that Bella paid you to go out with her, to make her popular." Rosalie says softly. "Someone seen you together over the weekend, and texted the whole school."

"Do you know who it was?" Bella asked softly.

"Jessica Stanley and her cousin Victoria Stanley." Alice says. "They then texted everyone they know, and so on and so fourth."

"Does Tanya know?" I ask softly, thinking of my other cousins. They used to go to this school but they moved away to Alaska since there dad got another, better paying job. They still keep in contact with some friends, they were never friends with the Stanley cousins, thank goodness, they saw right pass there bitchiness.

"Tanya texted me just before you arrived, and I told her everything." Emmett says softly. I nod before pulling Bella against me, kissing her forehead softly.

BPOV:

Morning classes went by so slow, that I was thankful for lunch, that little granola bar for breakfast didn't really keep me satisfied long enough, I'm the first in the cafeteria and sitting at the table waiting for the others to arrive.

"He doesn't deserves someone like you." an annoying female voice says, I look up to see the Stanley cousins standing near the table, wearing too slutty clothes. I roll my eyes, looking at them.

"If your talking about Edward, then it is I who doesn't deserves him or his love." I say softly.

"He will break up with you when he gets tired." Victoria says.

"That is complete and total lie." Edward says standing behind them. Both girls turn around, and each put there hand on his arms, I scowl slightly looking away. "Bella was made for me, she makes me happy, now if you two sluts don't mind, we'd like to sit down for lunch." he says before sitting next to me, the others push them aside and sits down, Jasper and Emmett carrying a tray of food.

"Please leave, we don't need to see you while we eat." Rosalie says glaring at the Stanley cousins, both of them glare before walking away. I grin at her, she always takes care of them.

"Everyone is staring." Jasper says softly. My eyes widen and I jump when Edward slams his hand on the table, I let out a startled squeak when he pulls me to stand, and he moves to the middle of the floor so everyone can see.

"Excuse me, can everyone please look over here now." Edward says, I tug at his hand trying to free mine, but he tights his grip lightly. "Bella Swan is my girlfriend, and I love her! I would really like if all of you will leave us alone!" he says, before pulling me against him and kisses me in front of the entire high school cafeteria, I can hear our friends cheering loudly, and some people clapping, and other girls sobbing. I smile against his lips, before returning kiss.

A/N: Here is the next chapter, please read and review.


End file.
